The present invention relates to a conveying device for liquid and gaseous media, such as vacuum cleaners, pumps etc., comprising a drive unit, preferably including an electric motor, having a drive shaft on which at least one rotating component, preferably a rotor, is securely fastened and has at least one stationary, especially electrical component coordinated therewith.
In wet-pickup vacuum cleaning devices or devices comprising a water-based filter system, it is common to use electric motors that are connected to a suction blower. The suction blower produces the required vacuum in order to perform the desired suction work. It is disadvantageous that the suction air is guided through the motor and in this manner moisture and fine dust particles can soil the interior of the motor which may result in damage to the motor. Furthermore, in such electrical devices that are exposed to water, considerable expenditures are required in order to prevent exposure of the current-carrying or electrical/electronic components to moisture, respectively, in order to fulfill the specifications which are imposed with regard to device safety.
Conveying devices for gaseous media have drive units that are positive-lockingly connected to the conveying part. When explosive gases are to be conveyed, very high requirements with regard to device safety must be fulfilled, especially within the sealing areas.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a conveying device of the aforementioned kind such that in a constructively simple manner a reliable separation of the rotating components required for conveying the media relative to the stationary component is provided.